Goshuujin no inu
by SecretSuuhai-sha
Summary: WARNING: contains yaoi & AU. Akira has been Shiki's pet for a long time, but when he finds a document that can gain his freedom Akira finds out that Shiki has honest feelings for him. Will Akira leave Shiki or will they stay together? Read to find out...
1. Commanding the pet

Hello lovely readers ^.^ I hope you'll enjoy the story!

**Pairing: **Akira x Shiki

**Disclaimer: **Nitro+CHiRAL. & Tatana Kana & Suguro Chayamach & Kana Yamamoto own the story/novel/game

**Warning: **contains yaoi (male x male), torture, violence 

**Goshuujin** = master (in japanese), **Inu **= dog (in japanese)

…

Chapter 1: Commanding the pet.

"Come over here Akira, I have something to discuss with you." Shiki demanded.

"H-Hai goshuujin." The inu replied. Akira crawled over to Shiki, who was sitting on a medieval chair inside his luxurious room.

Shiki grew up in a rich family that owned a lot of land around the castle. Because of his status a lot of people respected him. For decades the job of the family (mostly the male members) was to capture the inu's, as they called them.

An inu was a person that was accused of many crimes. No matter what kind of crime, the family was ought to catch them and lock them up in their dungeons. However, the owner of the inu (the one who caught the offender) had to choose the punishment.

So here we are in the big castle of Shiki's family. Recently a report came in about a guy accused of murder. Shiki had researched it and found out that the name of the accused one was Akira.

After a couple of weeks searching for his 'prey' he finally found Akira in an old apartment. Once he brought Akira to the castle, Shiki refused to lock somebody as beautiful as Akira up. So he decided to make Akira his pet.

Now Akira was being asked to come closer to his captor and obey everything he was asked to do. It happened quite a lot of times that Shiki wanted to 'discuss something', but mostly that didn't result in a nice way.

Akira slowly moved towards his master and stopped when he was at a distance of 10 meters.

"Too far away." Shiki announced with a harsh voice.

"Gomen nasai Shiki-sama." Akira bowed deeply to his superior. He felt the dark aura that surrounded Shiki, which meant Akira couldn't over-power his master.

Shiki suddenly rose to his feet and walked towards the trembling Akira. Grabbing his (Akira's) arm he pulled the pet closer.

"Over here would do. Now sit." il re said. For the first time in ages Shiki's katana was not in reach. That was a good thing. During their last fight Akira got a cut on his arm which bled severely. Shiki had bandaged him short after and sent him back to the dorm. Sleeping helped ceasing the wound a bit.

"What is the thing you wanted to discuss, Shiki-sama?" Shiki send a glare to Akira with hate and a controlling/possessing feeling. The dark aura never fading.

"Who are you to ask me questions?" Shiki asked, though it wasn't really a question, more like a threat.

The master raised his hand and smacked Akira on the face with the back of his hand. Akira flew back and crashed into the wall. His back ached and he fell limply on the floor.

In a flash Shiki reappeared before his inu. Slowly he tried to lift Akira up by putting his arms under Akira's.

"Is that clear?" Shiki questioned while Akira nodded in response and hang onto Shiki's shoulders. It was the only support he had now, because his legs gave up on him. He tried to relax a bit by putting his head on Shiki's chest. It appeared that his master was human after all, doki doki (heartbeat). 

Though soon enough the warm object removed itself from Akira. Shiki walked over to the big desk and opened the middle drawer. Digging between the documents he found what he needed. He grabbed a collar attached to a chain along with a middle-sized ring.

Once Shiki removed his arms from his pet, Akira had fallen back to the floor, to weak to be able to keep on standing. He looked up when he heard footsteps closing in and the sound of metal jingling.

Before him stood his goshuujin with an enormous smirk. That meant trouble, because Shiki almost never smiled or made evil grins. Shiki got on his hunches before his pet and with his left hand he lifted Akira's chin.

"Keep your head up." Shiki ordered and used his both hands to put the collar around his inu's neck. It was a black collar with a few red flames printed on it. Akira wondered if Shiki preferred those colours, since his masters eyes were blood red.

When the 'click' was heard, Akira's master rose and pulled upwards with the chain, causing Akira to stumble immediately. To prevent himself from falling Akira put his arms out in front of him (a normal reaction for every human being). But since Shiki was still in front of him, he crashed onto his masters abdomen.

"Don't you know how to behave." il re said with an annoyed look in his eyes. He pushed Akira away and pulled the chain up higher so Akira would be able to stand on his own legs. When Akira finally stood firm, Shiki pulled the ring out of his pocket.

Akira's heartbeat was still racing as if he had just run the marathon. But everything changed when he saw the shining object in his goshuujin's hand.

Shiki loosened his grip on the chain a bit and moved his right hand towards the slightly panting Akira (It was a stunning sight indeed).

Slowly and carefully Shiki reached out to grab his pet's shirt. He moved it up 'till one of Akira's sensitive buds appeared. Continuing, Shiki let the shirt be and moved his hand (with the chain) to the back of Akira.

Pulling him closer he slipped his right hand down inu's abdomen onto his waistband.

Akira in response struggled some more and tried to get some space between the two bodies. But his master's left arm kept on pulling him close, almost like a (half)hug.

Shiki did not seem to be interested to look into Akira's eyes and moved on with his hands.

Akira stiffened when a cold hand was pushed down into his pants. First the fabric of his underwear prevented the cold hand to touch his own skin, but soon the hand moved under the fabric.

Now Shiki looked into his pets' eyes and saw a horrified look. This turned him on even more while he slowly started to reach for the tip of the organ he was currently holding.

Before Akira knew it something else was pressed against his thing. It moved up until the base and then there was the 'click' sound again.

"Now you will be mine forever." And with that said, the ring was attached to Akira's private parts.

…

Suuhaisha: Hope you liked it so far!

Shiki: if you did, then I must warn you: this is not the end -evil smirk-

Akira: means he's gonna molest me some more =.=

Suuhaisha: I got some evil plans yes -writes down more ideas-

Shiki: so if you please, review you pervy readers and this will be updated soon

Akira: or just give more ideas to save me, I beg you!


	2. Accidents happen

Hello everyone :) I here by represent you chapter 2! xD

**Pairing: **Akira x Shiki

**Disclaimer: **Nitro+CHiRAL. & Tatana Kana & Suguro Chayamach & Kana Yamamoto own the story/novel/game

**Warning: **contains yaoi (male x male), torture, violence, AU

**Important note:** Shiki is now Akira's master, but soon he will be more OOC, because he has actual feelings for him in this story. But Shiki will still be his owner for a while.

I hope you will enjoy reading it!

**…**

Chapter 2: Accidents happen.

The wonderful bright light shone through the large window of Shiki's bedroom. Spring had just begun and already the sun was showing its face. Inside the spacious room was not only Shiki, but also his beloved pet Akira. The sound of steady quiet little breaths was heard ever so softly.

Walking around in the room quietly Shiki took a glance at Akira to see he was still sleeping. Akira's life seemed so peaceful when he was asleep, no problems to solve, no master to satisfy and no punishment to receive. It was like he wanted to 'live the dream'.

While his inu slept Shiki opened the top drawer of a small closet standing next to the kingsize bed. He grabbed two towels out of it along with some shampoo. The maids in the castle always made sure there were enough supplies and clean towels. They did their jobs very well, according to Shiki.

Each bedroom had its own bathroom including a shower, bath, sink, toilet and whatever needed. When Shiki opened the door to his bathroom he suddenly heard mumbling behind him.

"Ngh-uh." Shiki turned around a little at hearing the soft shuffling under the sheets. Seems that Akira was finally waking up after sleeping such a long time.

"What happened?" The pet asked. He found himself not being able to remember anything. It was like a thick fog was spread inside his head. Besides that, his chest was stinging terribly. Almost like a knife had pierced through his skin into his ribs. Shiki usually didn't feel like answering his pets' questions, but since he looked so terrible Shiki decided to go easy on him for a while.

"You fainted." Shiki explained to his inu. Akira suddenly seemed to remember why a certain blackness had surrounded him. Akira had been in total shock when Shiki chained him up and attached the cockring. Claiming that he was his now. Akira had lost his mind for a moment and blacked out. Apparently Shiki had been nice enough to take him to a bedroom and let him sleep for as long as he needed.

When Akira sat up a little bit he felt a cold breeze flowing over his body. He noticed that his upper body wasn't wearing any clothes. Carefully he encouraged himself to check under the blankets. He took a piece of the covers and lifted it up. The cockring was still there, but what concerned Akira the most was that he was totally naked.

"D-did you undress m-me?" Akira questioned. This time Shiki decided not to answer his question and to just continue his way to the bathroom. All the while Akira kept staring at Shiki, hoping he would receive an answer. The black haired man never even glanced at him.

"I'm going to take a shower." Shiki announced already opening the door. However Akira didn't want Shiki to leave him alone in the big room. It was almost like he was afraid to be without Shiki. As if someone would come to this huge bedroom and do things to him. That would be easy since he was still naked. He didn't see his own clothes anywhere.

"W-Wait!" Akira called out and tried to sit more upwards while reaching his hand out towards Shiki. "Don't – AH!" His hand grabbed his chest when the aching got worse, feeling that he couldn't keep up with this pain he felt. But at least he got Shiki's attention.

"Don't force yourself." Shiki said while he walked over to his pet that was still in a lot of pain. Slowly and carefully he pushed Akira back down on the bed with both of his hands. Pulling up the covers untill only his pet's face was seen, he said: "Try to sleep a bit." After that he left Akira on the king-size bed all alone in his nakedness. Shiki closed the door behind him, but didn't feel the urge to lock it aswell.

-XOXOX-

Soon the falling water was heard. Akira listened carefully to the drops falling in the shower. He couldn't sleep at all, his body was aching too much. He had wanted to ask Shiki for some kind of medicine, but he went out of sight before he had the chance the ask. Feeling not only pain, but very cold now he scanned the room to see if there were more blankets somewhere.

Slowly he stepped out of the bed, his hand still holding his chest tightly. It felt a bit weird to be walking around naked in a room that was so unfamiliar with him. He didn't even know where to start looking. Akira had seen the maids that lived in the castle before, but they never spoke to him. When he was lonely he tried to make a conversation but he was either ignored or received weird looks, after all he was just a pet in their and Shiki's eyes. He felt like a stranger locked up in a place full of people that don't speak his own language.

Still very cold a better idea struck him. 'Maybe I could...' Akira wondered. Liking his idea he stumbled over to the other side of the room. Reaching of for the doorknob he opened the door without any sound.

A warm and nice feeling surrounded him when he entered the steamy room. This would definitely soothe his muscles way more than sleeping. On his toes he went over to the large showerscreen. A shadow of a muscular figure could be seen through it. It moved with elegance and gracefulness.

'I need to feel more of this warmth. It feels so nice and soft. My hair is getting soaked very slowly, but I couldn't care any less. My chest is already feeling much better. I wonder if the hot droplots can cure me even more...' Akira pulled the screen open and stepped into the shower. It looked more like you were standing in a big bath, big enough for at least four people.

Seeing the figure wash his hair Akira decided it would be safe enough to get closer to the falling hot water. His eyes half-lidded he studied the body in front of him. The water seemed to stream down his pale skin, making the skin shimmer when the light shone at it. 'I want to touch it...' Akira already rose his both hands and tried to put them around the other's waist.

Shiki however hadn't noticed the intruder yet. Suddenly a very cold body was pressed against his own aswell as two arms around his waist holding him in a firm grip. Gently he turned his head a little to look if it was indeed his pet who followed him. Shiki stopped washing his hair when he saw that Akira was standing weakly and trembling behind him. He brought his arms next to his body and sighed.

"Didn't I tell you to get some sleep?"

In response Akira squeezed some more and lifted his face to look into Shiki's blood red eyes. 'So beautiful...' Akira thought, but he felt like he couldn't speak and therefore not answer Shiki's question even though it was a rhetorical one.

"Ah... I... -uh." Was the only thing Akira could voice. He moved his arms a bit higher so he could hold Shiki's shoulders. Akira pulled a bit too much backwards and it made him stumble. Shiki quickly turned around to catch his falling pet, but since it was so slippery from the water and the soap it resulted in him falling aswell.

Even though the bath was pretty large Akira was able to hit the side of the bath with his head. He felt a headache come up, but was more concerned about what happened above him. Shiki's strong big naked body fell on his inu's small fragile body. Again Akira looked up to his goshuujin with sparkling eyes. He met Shiki's eyes, but they looked tired and slightly annoyed.

"I-I'm sorry. I w-will leave." Akira tried to crawl away from beneath Shiki. But since Shiki wasn't please at all, he pulled his pet back to his former place in the bath. Akira had no grip on anything so he was easily pulled back by strong arms. Lying in the tub he stared up to his goshuujin and noticed the small evil smirk on Shiki's face.

"No, you won't leave. You will face the consequences now." The master hovered over his toy and bent down to rest his forehead on Akira's chest. Akira seemed to be quite nervous since his heartbeat was anything but steady. Almost like he didn't trust Shiki. Attentively Shiki listened a little longer untill his pet questioned something.

"Uh, Shiki-sama?" BAM! Akira's cheek glowed bright tomato red within a matter of time. A bit surprised, or more stunned, his eyes widened.

"That was pretty rude, pet. Refer to me as your master." Akira then got on his hands and knees with his head towards Shiki. He bowed and apologized deeply. After bowing he sat on his legs (the way you sit on a low japanese dining table) looking at his wet master.

"You know that my family has rules to tame this kind of behavior." Shiki warned Akira with a calm but terrifying voice.

"Y-yes. I will do it right away goshuujin." Akira immediately knew what Shiki was referring to. He lifted his head and moved towards his master untill he sat in front of Shiki. He bent down again and slowly started to statisfy his goshuujin grabbing his masters hard-on and licking from base to tip.

**…**

Suuhaisha: Phew, took me a while until I was finally content with this chapter :P

Shiki: but I still had Akira for myself, which was quite fun -muwhahah-

Akira: you better appreciate me now Shiki, or else I will leave you. SOON.

Shiki: go ahead and try, I'll find you anyway.

Suuhaisha: easy boys! Shiki, you will have one more chapter with Akira before he finds something important (hint: a document about Akira).

Shiki: what's that about.. He's my pet you hear me: MINE.

Akira: I'm not yours, fool. Anyway thanks for reading everyone! And we greatly appreciate reviews ;)


	3. An escape

I apologize out of the bottom of my heart that I didn't update for SO long.. I will try to make it up with you guys!

**Pairing: **Akira x Shiki

**Disclaimer: **Nitro+CHiRAL. & Tatana Kana & Suguro Chayamachi & Kana Yamamoto own the story/novel/game

**Warning: **contains yaoi (male x male), torture, violence, AU

**To:**Insane Fangirl 4: i know how you feel xD when I started watching the anime I got addicted too ;).

**To: **Takkie: I'm glad you like the way I portray them, because it's hard sometimes to not make them OOC :P.

**To:** shoyu & Nightshade: what evil laughters :O! Glad you enjoyed it!

Have fun ;D

**… **

Chapter 3: An escape.

The large kitchen was filled with maids and cooks already busy trying to make the food ready for today. They had served the family of Shiki for decades and were quite familiar with their kinds of dishes. However what was unusual was that one of the family members visited the kitchen theirselves.

"S-Shiki-sama, is there something you need?" One of the maids in order asked. She was quite amazed to see one of the royal's in the kitchen. Had something gone wrong? Was the food not good enough?

"Yes, I'd like you to make a breakfast for my guest." Shiki explained. He knew that it was better to hide the fast that the breakfast was for a pet. It would be a shame if they found out about it. Most likely his father would be notified and Shiki would be in real trouble.

"Alright, what would the guest like to eat?" The maid questioned. She grabbed a little notebook from the counter and was ready to write everything down that was needed.

"Make sure it contains fresh baked bread, orange juice and milk, different kinds of fruits and a few specialties of our family's recipes." Shiki summed up. "And make it as healthy as possible." He added.

"Right away Shiki-sama." The maid gave a short nod and was about to excuse herself when Shiki questioned something else.

"How much time do you need to prepare it?"

"About ten minutes sir." Shiki gave a short nod and turned to leave as the maid ordered the staff to get to business. The staff was quite frightened to see Shiki in person and they didn't doubt one second to immediately start doing their jobs as Il Re stood in the dooropening glacing over his back to check if they had already started preparing.

'Maybe I was too harsh on him last night.' Shiki thought. 'He never experienced this kind of passion before. I knew he wasn't skilled at all, but he made it feel good nevertheless. It was obvious he never gave a blowjob before.' Shiki snickered a little as he remembered how Akira had stumbled when he kneeled in front of his master. Not knowing what to do next Akira had swallowed too much of Shiki at once and almost choked himself. 'Poor Akira, maybe the breakfast will cheer him up a little.'

Shiki turned from the kitchendoor and walked through the main hall onto the bedroom Akira was currently sleeping in. Shiki was only wearing his leather pants with a loose blouse on top, because he hadn't had any time after he awoke this morning he had not yet dressed fully.

Shiki thought that his pet had finally learned his place after tonight, but it seemed that he was wrong.

Shiki opened the dark brown creaking door to his inu's bedroom. The curtains were still closed and the bed all wrinkled. Il re closed in on the bed to see if his beauty was still asleep, but was stunned to see that the bed was empty. Akira was not present. Shiki widened his eyes as he questioned himself where his pet could've gone.

– XOXOX – meanwhile – XOXOX -

'Why does every hallway look the same?' Akira thought as he yet walked into a new hall. It was confusing how many hallways this castle had and how alike they were. The young pet kept on finding himself lost. Nobody was around to ask for help, not that anyone would help him.

He continued his way and entered a new hallway. At the end he saw a beautiful golden door which was locked with massive chains on each side attached to the wall. They made an 'X' form.

On his toes Akira closed in to take a better look, but when he touched the doorknob a cold breeze washed over his back. He decided to ignore the shiver and unlock the mystery.

"Wow.." This was for sure the most beautiful room of the castle. Akira walked around and oberseved every single shiny bright colour. A huge library was opened before his eyes. In the middle of the room was a ten-seats table with medieval chairs to match. The inu pulled a heavy chair on the long side of the table a bit back so he could sit comfortably on it.

"So many to choose from." Akira grabbed a book out the shelf and sat down on the chair.

The cover of the book was blue and without a title on the front. No title and no author.. that was rather weird. Akira's fingers softly lifted the cover of the thick book and he started to read the first page.

'History of Akira.' The words danced inside Akira's head as he got interested and curious to what the book would be about. Again he turned a page and read the text. His face grew amazed and his jaw dropped at the dramatic information written within the book.

-pant- … -pant- "What are you doing in _here_?" Shiki stood in the dooropening using one arm to lean against the doorpost. He was stunned to find his pet in the library where almost nobody ever came.

"What's the meaning of this?" Akira demanded to know as he showed the page to Shiki. Said master's heart skipped a beat when he saw the paper..

**… **

Suuhaisha: ooooh cliffhanger xD

Akira: sorry Shiki, there is no other way

Shiki: just you wait Akira.. I will hunt you down

Suuhaisha: scaryyyy -totally joking-

Shiki: -glare- shutup

Akira: heheh the author's on my side ^^

Suuhaisha: thanks for reading and again I apologize for updating so late! 


	4. A document about freedom

Welcome back buddies! XD

**Pairing: **Akira x Shiki

**Disclaimer: **Nitro+CHiRAL. & Tatana Kana & Suguro Chayamachi & Kana Yamamoto own the story/novel/game

**Warning: **contains yaoi (male x male), violence, AU, OOC-ness, strong-language

**To: **animefighter2468: aaaw thank you so much for taking the time to review :D it makes me so happy ^^! I hope I can keep the story 'amazing' enough ;P.

**To: **JunJouVampire: shall I show you? Or shall I hide it? Lol here you go ;D

**… **

Chapter 4: A document about freedom.

_"This book contains all the information about the slave named: Akira. The captor of said offender is named: Shiki. Shiki had chosen a different kind of punishment for this person accused of murder. Akira therefore is obligated to serve Shiki as his master and do whatever said master orders him to do._

_However this is based on a few 'rules';  
>– He is to see his master every single day. If he doesn't show up for over 24 hours Shiki has the right to punish his slave as much as he pleases. The only exception is when the slave is sick or in a state where he is not able to be the slave his master wishes.<em>

_– Akira is to be released on his seventeenth birthday. He will have a year freedom. He is not obligated to serve or be near his master. He is allowed to do whatever he wants and go wherever he wants in this year. Once he turns eighteen he has to return to his master and continue to please him._

_– If it occurs that Akira's parents both pass away Shiki will be taking full care of Akira for the rest of his life. Therefore Akira is obligated to serve his master forever._

_These are to be carried out. If this is not the case Akira will be gained his freedom...-"_

'No..No it can't be true..' Shiki stressed. He tried to keep his composure as he realized that Akira had already turned seventeen a while ago. This would mean that one of the so-called 'rules' had not been carried out. The most shocking at this point was the latter which said that Akira would be gained his freedom if those rules weren't carried out. That would mean..

Shiki looked up to see Akira sitting on one of the medieval chairs with his head in his hands. It seemed that he was just as much surprised as Shiki was. Shiki hold the book in his hand and ripped the page out of the book. He quickly put it in his backpocket so Akira wouldn't see or hear anything.

Suddenly and unexpectedly Akira rose from his chair and stuck his hand out to his former master.

"So I guess this is it.." Akira spoke his voice a little shaking. He wasn't completely sure if he could trust a single document, but if it was all true then he would finally be free. The thought of being free made him feel excited, but also a little scared. What could he expect from the world out there? Would he find a place to live and food to eat?

Akira was still thinking about the new life he could start when Shiki started to move around in the room. Instead of shaking Akira's hand as a goodbye he put the book back in the shelf and quietly exited the room. Shiki knew he had no choice but to accept the departure of his beloved pet, but it made him feel nauseous.

Akira's face displayed a huge amout of confusal. Shiki had just walked out of the room without even saying goodbye. 'Was this how it was going to end? All those years of service and then this? How could he just walk out on me'? Akira thought as he stood stunned in the library. He wanted to scream at Shiki to answer him or at least say something, but said man already disappeared out of sight. Akira sighed and shook his head.

Meanwhile the raven-haired man tremblingly walked down the hallways until he was sure that Akira couldn't see him anymore. His pet hadn't seen the pain on his master's face. The usually strong man seemed to break into pieces while tears started to stream down his cheeks. After making sure nobody was around he slid down the wall and pulled his knees up hugging himself while crying.

– XOXOX –

Akira was quite positive that Shiki wouldn't come back to the library so he walked back to his bedroom to get his stuff. The room was cold and boring; no paintings, not much furniture and only one window for some light. Akira was happy that he could be able to find himself a nice and warm place to stay now that he wasn't obligated to stay here anymore.

On the table he saw a small envelope. He opened it and scanned the paper quickly. It said that a car would wait for him outside to take him to town to his old apartment. That would be nice. 'Finally I can return to the place I use to call home.' Akira thought as he picked his clothes out of his closet. His mind went back to the times in Toshima with his friend Keisuke. How he had missed his friend!

Akira gave a last glance over his shoulder seeing that the room was even more empty than normal. He sighed quietly and closed the door behind him. Nobody was in the house and it was awfully quiet. Akira walked down the large stairs to the front door. The car was indeed waiting for him.

– XOXOX – meanwhile – XOXOX –

"Shiki is that you?" A middle-aged man asked. His voice sounded a little higher than a normal man's voice. Said man looked down upon a mess sitting on the floor. A sad boy looked up when he heard his name.

"Oh goodness, what happened to you?" The blonde kneeled down next to the raven to wipe his tears away with a napkin. The poor kid was soaked in salt tears. When Arbitro didn't receive an answer he carefully hugged Il Re.

Since Shiki didn't like to be intimate with anyone but his pet he tried to struggle from his boss's grip getting squeezed in the process.

"H-he's g-gone." Shiki spoke while a shiver ran over his back. He couldn't believe that it was really happening to him. His voice was shaking and he softly sobbed while lifting his head.

"Who's gone? Arbitro asked as he softly stroked Shiki's back. He had no idea what had happened to cause Shiki to cry. He couldn't imagine that it would be possible, but here he was trying to calm the boy.

"A.. Ak.." Shiki started to cry all over again. He couldn't even say his freaking name! Shiki felt like his heart was being cut into pieces every time he tought of his beautiful pet. Each time his soul being ripped apart a little.

Arbitro saw a piece of paper sticking out Shiki's backpocket. He reached for it and read the first lines when he finally understood what was going on.

"So he found out huh?" The old man heaved a deep sigh. "You'll find a new pet, dear. Don't worry." Arbitro had no idea why it was such a big problem to lose a pet. He had many pets and treated them exactly like that; whores.

"T-that's not the p-point." Shiki continued. He on the other side didn't understand why Arbitro thought so less of his pets. You could have such a great bond with them, but he assumed that his boss didn't have any 'bonds'.

"Then what is?" Arbitro curiously asked.

"I...," Shiki started, "He's.. my life."

Arbitro's face went wide; open eyes, brows raised, mouth open. 'So Shiki has taken a liking to his pet. That's so cute.' He thought. "There's not much we can do to get him back." He tried to soothe.

"He can't leave! Not until he knows my true feelings." Shiki's mind started going over all the options he had. The easiest way would be to kidnap Akira and lock him up so that nobody would find out. But then again Shiki would be violating the rules and get in trouble himself. It was then that an idea struck him.

"Then what are you going to do?" Arbitro wondered.

"I've got a plan." Shiki said while giving a small smile.

**… **

Suuhaisha: on with the cliffhangers XD

Akira: aah what a nice feeling this freedom

Shiki: -glare-

Suuhaisha: something wrong Shiki-kun?

Shiki: -attempts to throw the keyboard out the window-

Akira: HEY! NO! Then the readers won't know how it ends..

Shiki: -puts keyboard down- Tch.

Suuhaisha: phew just in time.. thanks for reading everyone! ;)

PS: sorry if the chapters are too short D: 


	5. Feelings

Haii everyone, I'm so sorry it took me so long to update! My school is just horrible and now I finally have one week autumn break so I can finally continue my stories. I'm so glad I have time for that now ^.^

**Pairing: **Akira x Shiki

**Disclai****mer: **Nitro+CHiRAL. & Tatana Kana & Suguro Chayamachi & Kana Yamamoto own the story/novel/game

**Warning: **contains yaoi (male x male), violence, AU, OOC-ness

**To****: **Ranixe-cat; aaw thanks :) I'll try keeping them IC, but it's hard XD**  
><strong>**  
>To: <strong>patrengkee; I hope you will still be able to enjoy the storie despite the OOC ^^****

**To: **Darksoulfromheaven**; **...Creepy! O_O Are you in my head or something? It's like.. you already know all my ideas... But of course I'm not gonna say too much about it, because that would ruin the fun to read lol, but you are pretty good at guessing possibilities.. I can tell you that at least XD

**Important: **From this point on the OOC-ness will occur more often and might even get more severe.. Also I will try making the chapters longer, but I might fail .. XD

Have fun!

**…  
><strong>  
>Chapter 5: Feelings<strong><strong>

Shiki had made up his mind. Today he would tell Akira about his true feelings. The feelings he had had ever since the day he saw Akira. It was impossible for him to let go of his precious pet when knowing that the truth would never be revealed. Talking to Arbitro had somehow made Shiki realize that Akira was everything to him. After breaking down he knew that he would suffer even more if Akira left the house without knowing the truth. And if he wouldn't be honest now, his chance of getting akira to be his would be gone forever.

So now Shiki rushed through the big old house running as fast as his feet allowed him to making his way to the front door. He hurriedly grabbed his coat and pulled it over his shirt as he pulled the doorknob to run outside.

– Akira's POV –

I approached the black car slowly and watched the driver who stood beside the car. I only had one bag where all my clothes and belongings had been put in. The old man moved to the trunk and opened it so I could put my stuff in there. Carefully lying my bag down I heard a creaking sound coming from behind me. At first I thought that the old man was getting more luggage, but when I glanced over my shoulder I saw a black figure running towards the car in a high pace.

When I saw the midnight black hair and blood red eyes I knew it was none other than Shiki. My curiousity increased and I decided to turn around and wait to see what this meant. I heard the old man beside me making sounds of disapproval, but he went back to the front seat of the car and reachde for something I couldn´t quite see what it was.

I was surprised to see my former master run so fast. Almost like he had no time to lose. He didn´t slow his pace and came in full speed in front of me. I tried backing up a little in case he might crash into me. When he was close enough he reached his hands out to put them on both sides of my face. I blinked a few times and he got even closer to me as I felt something soft connect to my lips.

My body was pressed against the carriage door of the car when my ex/goshuujin put one of his legs between mine and gave pressure pushing his body more and more against me. A little moan escaped my mouth as he moved his knee up higher and softly stroke my pants. I felt myself melt under his touches and warmness, but unfortunately he broke the kiss and pulled his head back a little. He locked his eyes on mine while his fingers, to my surprise he had no gloves on, traced my bottom lip.

My head was confused and my body overheated. I could not get myself to understand why Shiki had run after me. After all I was just a pet whom was released from "duty". He had never really cared for me and now he was here when I was about to leave. My head was flooded with questions which I wanted to find answers to.

My body was standing weakly near the car as Shiki opened his mouth to speak. "Don't talk, I need you to know something." Was what he said. I had no idea what he was about to tell me so I just nodded in respons. I saw him sigh in relief when I had accepted to listen to him. He looked up and stared at me with his gorgeous deep red eyes. I noticed that his skin was not as soft as usual. Almost as if his skin had been soaked with something. I studied his face more and came to the conclusion that he must've been crying for his eyes were still teary. I couldn't get any more confused.

He removed his leg from between mine and took my hands in his own. I felt him being nervous and take deeper breaths than usually. He started talking quietly and squeezed my hands every now and then.

"I.. I want to apologize for fleeing earlier on. It must've been hard for you to suddenly find out that you are supposed to be released. I should've been there for you to help you out and make you understand all of it, but instead I ran away. I just.. didn't want you to see me in such a vulnerable state I was in." His voice was calm as he spoke to me, but I could sense the fear too. "At that point I had to protect myself, because otherwise my heart would've been broken. I can't and will not accept your departure."

That last sentence made me feel weird. The document proved that I was a free man so Shiki couldn't disagree with me leaving. But now he says that he won't let me go. That's just impossible. He is so overly possessive and greedy! I'm not gonna stay here if that's what he thinks. I frowned and wanted to say something to go against him, but he put his finger on my lips to shut me up.

"Hear me out, please." He continued while I felt his body starting to tremble. "I know that I have to obey the rules and follow the rules of the document, but my heart will not let me do that. I can't get myself to forget about you. This is the first time that someone ever made me feel this way and... I..." His lips trembled and a shiver ran down his spine. "I apologize out of the bottom of my heart for everything that I have done to make you feel bad or hurt. It was never my intention to make you feel pain. And if anything I wish you could be your kind self and be merciful with me."

He looked down avoiding any eyecontact with me. I had never heard him talk about feelings. I didn't know he even had them. He was always so cold and restrained. I always thought that he didn't want to know anything about me and that he just used me whenever he pleased.

" I might never be able to see you again so I want you to know that you are not only a pet to me.. you are much more than that." His eyes looked down and I saw sadness spread over him. He seemed so afraid all of a sudden. I knew that Shiki was not good at voicing his feelings, but to me the last thing he said sounded like a confession of his love for me. A certain warmth overtook my heart and it made me realize that I was Shiki's weakness.

However the driver was not pleased at all. I turned around to see that he had reached for his cellphone and had dialed a number. While he talked on the phone Shiki's hands started shaking softly and bit by bit he let go of mine. I wanted nothing more then to let him hold me for a while longer, but out of nowhere two butlers came running from the front door. Shouting at Shiki they grabbed his arms and pulled him away from me harshly.

"HEY! Let go of me!" Shiki protested as the distance between us increased. His arms were held behind his back as he kicked his legs up violently. I had no idea what to say to him.. or what to do.. All these years I've been here Shiki never mentioned loving me, but now he doesn't want me to go.

"Master, you must go back inside." One of them tried as Shiki wanted to free himself. He was still screaming at them telling them to; 'Let go' 'basterd you can't stop me' and 'release me now!'. He kept on struggling fiercely with all his strenght when suddenly the driver grabbed my right arm and pulled me somewhat harshly back to the car.

"We must leave now." He told me as he pushed me onto the backseat. I didn't want to leave Shiki behind, but I didn't have much of a choice when the door got slammed in my face and locked from outside. I pounded with my fists on the window and yelled to the driver: "Wait, I want to talk to him!". But I was ignored and Shiki was being removed from me further and further. He was swearing now and attempting to bite the butlers' arms. Instead of dragging him along they now lifted him and carried him back into the house. He didn't feel like doing as he was told at all, but in the end Shiki could do nothing else but give in.

"It's dangerous for you to be here! You could violate the rules." The other tried, but Il Re did not feel like answering. "Come on Shiki-sama."

I looked through the window of the car as I heard the engine slowly start. At the front door I saw Shiki clawing at the doorpost trying to take in a lot of oxygen en scream at the top of his lungs: "AKIRAAA!"

It was the last thing I heard before the car finally drove me home to my apartment. Shiki had disappeared out of sight and my hands weakly slipped from the window and fell into my lap. I sat back in the seat and felt a tear roll down my cheek.

…

Suuhaisha: aw now I'm all sad D:

Akira: can I go meet Keisuke now?

Suuhaisha: sure, I'll send him over

Shiki: -death glare-

Suuhaisha:...or not -hides-

Akira: don't be so possessive master..

Shiki: -grabs aki-chan on puts him on his lap- m.i.n.e.

Suuhaisha: Thanks for reading and reviews are always very appreciated ;D


	6. Meeting an old friend

Sorry for the long wait! Hope I can make you all happy with the new chapter :D****

**Pairing: **Akira x Shiki

**Disclai****mer: **Nitro+CHiRAL. & Tatana Kana & Suguro Chayamachi & Kana Yamamoto own the story/novel/game

**Warning: **contains yaoi (male x male), violence, AU, OOC-ness

**To: **IchiHichi1200**: **aw how sweet of you to say that ^/^ thanks!

**To:** forgotten truth124k: glad you like it :D

**PS:** For the fun I made Keisuke like miso-soup xD. And I highly recommand my readers [if you haven't already] to watch the anime, because it has the basic information. For instance what Akira's old apartment looks like.

**PPS: **just to remind you all; this is an AU story so the Royal families in Igura are made up by me. Shiki belongs to one of these families.

Enjoy!

**… **

Chapter 6: Meeting an old friend.

– Akira's POV –

It felt good to be back in my own apartment. Although it was much less luxerious this place made me feel like home. There wasn't much furniture inside the room, but it was sufficient to live with. After being dropped off here I had put my bag on the ground and packed out the little stuff that were in there. A set of clothes, my old collar and a picture of me and my friends. The picture reminded me of the time before I got accused. My life had been very nice and wealthy at that time, but the false accusations had ruined everything.

After packing out I decided to do the groceries since it had been a while for me to live in my old town. It surprised me that some people recognised me even though I had grown older quite a lot since I had left. I greeted a few acquaintances and continued my way to the supermarket. As I walked past all the foodshelves my stomach grumbled a little and I chuckled quietly while I stuffed my shopping basket with all kinds of japanese food.

When I had enough supplies I paid for them and left the shop going back to my home to start preparing the food. Tossing my keys on the table I took the supplies out of the bags and opened the packages. It already smelled delicious and I couldn't wait to start eating. I bought myself some sushi with onigiri and miso-soup; I always used to eat those with my friend Keisuke when we were younger. I remember him always yearning for the miso as we ate together. It was the most delicious soup on the world in his opinion. I started cutting the ingredients as I heard someone slamming my door open.

Startled I turned my head to see that Keisuke had just overly-excited ran into my apartment. I smiled at him while I thought: 'Wow, he still knows how to get information. Funny how fast he found out that I'm back in town.'

"I've missed you so much!" He almost screamed at me as he approached. I almost cut my finger when I was abruptly pulled into a hug. He squeezed my body and held me close to him as I tried to convince him that I couldn't breathe. Although Keisuke didn't seem to mind at the moment as he didn't let me go. I knew, however, how to make him stop hugging me.

"K-kei, I made s-soup." I tried to say while breathing in oxygen. He loosened his grip a little to glance over my shoulder. He noticed the cups on the drainingboard and he immediately knew that it was miso-soup.

"Is that MISO?" He yelled into my ear. I turned my head away from him a little as I said to him: "Why yes it is.

He looked at me with slight disbelief, probably finding it weird that I remebered him liking the soup, and let go of me as he turned me around to face him.

"Hey Aki... what's that over there?" He asked me as I turned to see what he was pointing at. Suddenly I lost all balance and fell harshly to the floor. I found myself lying on the tiles with Keisuke on top of me as I watched him hovering over me. His face came closer and closer to mine as I wondered what my friend was up to.

"You know me so well Akira. That's why I love you so much. You actually care about who I am and what I like." He whispered to me and he winked at me and brushed my lips with his own. I felt a heat coming over my face as I told myself to stop this, but my body wasn't listening to me. However my mind was telling me that this was my best friend, the one I've shared everything with, the one that knows my deepest feelings and desires. Why would Keisuke do something like this?

He pressed harder as I started to squirm underneath him. I pushed my hands against his chest in hope to make him stop, but in result he moved to my neck and started sucking and making marks there.

"Nh~hah, k-kei.. stop." I spoke as my lips trembled a little. Instead of stopping he just moved on and used his hands to bring my shirt up to my collarbone. Licking my chest and sensitive spots he pinched my skin and made me make soft screams. I didn't want any of this to happen, but it felt like I couldn't stop him. Questions filled my head as he moved his mouth lower and lower. The tiles beneath me were cold and sent shivers up my spine. The touch of Keisuke's hands made me feel weird; no one had touched me aside from Shiki. Was I betraying him? The sudden feeling of Keisuke unbuttoning my jeans made me snap back into reality.

I looked at his face as he stared into my eyes. He seemed to be surprised and disappointed at the same time. I didn't quite know what to do, but he spoke before I could even move.

"Y-you're not hard.." He said with a sad tone as I blinked a few times. Was he really trying to... I had no idea what to say, because Keisuke was hoping to get me aroused.. but I wasn't and he.. I was so very confused right now that I just looked down at his hands that were placed on my waistband as I said: "I'm sorry Kei-chan, I just can't do this.." His looked saddend even more as I rejected his love for me. "I need some time to think about this." I tried to cheer him up a little. Maybe I shouldn't block him out totally, though I knew that he was heartbroken.

– XOXOX – meanwhile, normal POV – XOXOX –

"I must find a way to retrieve him." Shiki spoke with determination as he paced around in the library. He hadn't gained himself a minute rest after his beloved pet had left him. He convinced himself that there must be a way to get him back and make Akira his forever. "There has to be a book in here that can help us."

"Us?" The other male in the room spoke with arrogance. "What makes you think I can help you or even _want_ to help you? The fact that we're half-brothers doens't make me like you." Rin said with a annoyed look. Shiki and Rin happened to have the same father, but different mothers. Most of the time it was a competition between the two for the title of beating 'The King' or 'Il Re' and becoming Igura's hero. Nevertheless Shiki could really use his brother's help with this.

"I will promise that if you find what I am looking for I will grant you my title." Shiki proposed as he saw the smaller male grin. Rin had never questioned Shiki's trustworthyness and he knew that if he would succeed he'd finally get what he wanted for so long; becoming Igura's hero.

"Deal, I'll start right away." The younger immediately searched an appealing book and read it quickly, though thoroughly. Shiki himself picked a few books from a different shelf and wondered if he would ever find something in these books.

– XOXOX – Akira's POV – XOXOX –

I sat across Keisuke quietly as I watched him drink/eat his miso-soup. It had been awkwardly silent since he had tried to make his move on me. The tension was huge and we both didn't quite know how to break it so instead we remained silent for a while. I had been thinking a lot about what he said and about him having a crush on me when we were younger. I guess I was too ignorant to actually notice and understand he would want more eventually.

I have never told Keisuke about what happened when I was staying at the castle. I bet he must've been worried when I disappeared. I'm not sure if I should explain everything.. What will he think of me when he knows I have been someone's slave. He must surely think I'm weak and immature to let that happen to me, but he has no idea. I think he won't understand.

"Akira, you have to tell me.. What happened to you?" All of a sudden Keisuke decided to ask me about my past. It startled me and I was still sure he wouldn't understand a thing about it. Of course he had been my best friend for years and he knew me better than anyone else, though still he would never get it.

There was an awkward silence for a while in the dark apartment. There was only one lamp lighting up the room a bit. I was sure that Keisuke wouldn't stop interrogating me even if I refused to explain it to him. He would find a way to get it out of me. I sighed in defeat as I started explaining my past to him: "Do you remember when I was accused of murder?"

"Yeah I do.. You suddenly disappeared and only left me a note." Keisuke's face displayed a sad smile. Akira felt guilty for not having said goodbye to his friend. Not that it was much of a choice since he was forced to leave. He wished he could've explained things to Kei-chan at that time.

"Well.. One of the Royal Families was ordered to capture me and punish me for my deeds. When they came after me I tried to flee, but one of them outsmarted me..." I started while looking down. "I ran for days and hid myself in alleys without any food or something to drink near me. After three days I was exhausted and decided to rest for a while inside an old abandoned bar. I was hoping to find something to drink, but I only came across Lime. I forced myself to stay conciouss and to not use the Lime, but my body was yearning for liquid."

Keisuke noticed that I was trembling a little so he scooted closer and stared comforting me as he said: "It's okay Aki-chan, go on.."

I continued talking to him about my past as I remembered my master finally finding me. "Anyway... I had made sure I was safe in that bar so I figured it wouldn't be a big deal if I slept for a while. I sat somewhere on the dusty floor and let my eyes close as suddenly a dark figure was standing in front of me placing his katana under my chin. 'What a fool you are to think that you are safe here.' He spoke to me as he pushed my chin up with the blade. Forcing me to look at him I bit my lip and didn't reply. 'Silent now are we,' he continued while glaring down at me, 'no problem... at all.' He said as he smirked and reached for my shirt's collar. Jerking me up to my feet I hardly had the power to resist any of his moves. Letting him drag me out of the building I knew that there was no way out now."

Keisuke softly stroked my back and brushed my hair out of my face as he finally knew what had happened when I disappeared. I guess that he must've been worried.. "Aki-chan, I'm so sorry.. I wish I could've helped you." Keisuke was always trying to look after me, though I knew he could've never saved me out of that situation.

"It's alright Kei.. I should've never rested there. It's my own fault." I told him as I rose from the chair I was sitting on. "Look Kei, this is all I can tell you for now, because I don't think I can handle telling you more."

Keisuke's expression turned confused as he rose as well and walked over to stand in front of me. "You have to tell me everything Aki, otherwise I might have to force it out of you." I blinked a few times and knew that 'Suke was serious. I swallowed and sighed in defeat.

"That man took me to his castle where I was to be locked up in a dungeon. Although when we arrived there he insisted on a different kind of punishment. I had no idea what he was referring to, but it soon became clear when he.. he.." I remembered the first time he touched me. I had no idea what was going on. He said it would be fun and pleasurable, but I wanted nothing more than him to stop touching my private parts. Keisuke noticed my trembling getting worse so he stepped closer to me and embraced me while encouraging me to go on.

I felt like I couldn't tell him what happened, but I had no choice: "He..I was.. I was his slave." I forced out. Kei was shocked and wanted to ask me all kinds of questions so I answered them all.

"Did he ever hurt you aki-chan?" He asked worriedly.

"N-no.. well.. yes.. maybe.. not really. But I only had to satisfy him is all." I said feeling very embarressed. I couldn't believe Keisuke was actually worrying about someone as foolish as me.

"What kind of satisfaction baby?"

"A.. sexual one." I almost whispered. I could really cry right now. I hid my face in 'suke's chest as I hugged him. I was sad and happy at the same time; sad for remembering the horrid things done to me and happy because I was finally free.

"That's horrific!" Keisuke said. "Don't worry Akira, I will help you get over this. Please give me a chance to do so." I felt safe so close to my best friend. I nodded in response as I let him be my new care-taker. I hugged him tighter and closed my eyes feeling the warmth of Kei's chest. A tear rolled down my cheek as I drifted asleep thinking: 'Please don't leave me... Shiki.'

…

Suuhaisha: Hope you all get the last part ...e.e..

Shiki: of course they do! Akira remembers me holding him close to my chest

Akira: -hides his blush-

Shiki: mmmrarw -smirks-

Keisuke: he's mine Shiki... back off!

Shiki: Never!

Suuhaisha: reviews are very appreciated and until next time my dear readers! :D


	7. What am I to you?

I'm extremely sorry that it took so long for me to update. When I wanted to write I didn't have the time, due to my school work, and when I did find some time I wasn't at all inspired. Sadly I have lost all inspiration for writing my stories and therefore I have to disappoint a lot of my readers. The good thing is that I had already finished this story on paper, which makes it easier for me to finish it in Word. I will of course try to make this last chapter as enjoyable as the previous chapters. Once again I'm sorry for the wait.

**Pairing:**Akira x Shiki and also Akira x Keisuke (in this chapter)

**Disclaimer:**Nitro+CHiRAL. & Tatana Kana & Suguro Chayamachi & Kana Yamamoto own the story/novel/game

**Warning:**contains yaoi (male x male), violence, AU, OOC-ness

**To:** Ayaken: I hope the new chapter will enjoy you ^^

**To**: forgotten truth124k: thank you c:

**To**: rosaikibu: aw thank you, I'm glad that the storyline is good :P Here's the update ^^

**To**: YaoiIsMyDrug.23: trust me, this chapter is much less sad ;)

Enjoy!

…

Chapter 7: What am I to you?

Keisuke wondered about in the kitchen as a soft moan escaped from pink lips. Akira lay spread out over the bed and he woke up slowly, yawning after a night of sleep. He rubbed his eyes softly as the morning sun shone through the one window of his apartment. He smiled to himself, hearing that Keisuke was already awake and busy.

"Good morning sunshine." Kei greeted his now lover. He was glad that they had talked last night. It made him feel like the bond they shared had become much stronger. Akira had even allowed him to sleep in the same bed as himself, which had never occurred before. Keisuke smiled brightly while he showed Aki what he had made in the kitchen. He carried a big plate with breakfast over to the bed and sat down on the edge, next to Akira.

"Ohayou Kei-chan." The sleepy head replied, sitting himself up in the bed and looking at his lover, smiling sweetly.

"I made you breakfast." Keisuke carefully place the plate on the nightstand and let his lover check out all the dishes. "How was your night? Slept well?" He asked with a certain tenderness in his voice, almost as if he was afraid to hurt Akira.

"It was fine." Akira said with his soft voice. Everything on the plate looked delicious to him and he couldn't wait to start eating the several flavours. "Thanks for doing this for me 'suke."

"You're welcome love, but I do want a reward." Keisuke smirked inwardly and invitingly showed his cheek to Aki and pointed a finger at it. Akira chuckled and closed in, his lips ready to peck Kei's cheek. Just before Akira could reach the skin Keisuke turned his head back so their lips met instead. Keisuke blushed cutely while Akira looked quite astonished. The former slave wasn't yet used to a normal relationship like this. Akira parted his lips slightly, something that had been taught him when kissed, and Keisuke gladly took advantage of that, deepening their kiss and making it more passionate. The brown-haired male wasn't satisfied with just a kiss and instead pushed their bodies together. He moved to get on top of Akira, slightly pushing him into the matrass. Akira's hands moved to Kei's chest while he tried to push their torsos apart.

"K-kei wait..st- ah~." Akira couldn't finish his sentence as the younger pinched his nipple through his night shirt. Akira was forced to lay on his back while he squirmed underneath Keisuke.

"What were you saying?" Keisuke said while a smirk formed on his lips. He moved to lick Aki's neck slowly while his hands made their way down Akira's body.

_**.=BÂM=.**_

"AKI- . . .ra." The door slammed open and a panting black-haired male loudly called out until the loudness decreased to a quiet whisper. An awkward silence filled the room as the man's face turned amazed and yet also disappointed. The two males on the bed looked up in slight shock, not expecting anyone to run in on them. Akira pushed Keisuke away from him as he set up on the bed, looking at the male that had just burst through the door.

Shiki watched the two intertwined men on the bed. His eyes widened remarkably and there was something in his eyes that could kill, if you dared looking into them. A fierce glare was being directed at Keisuke, whom hadn't yet moved off of Akira.

"Take your hands off him." In a swift move the man's katana rested against the brown-haired male's throat. The blade pushed against the flesh. Keisuke brought his hands up in the air and slowly inched backwards until he could stand on the floor at the edge of the bed. "Did he touch you down there?" The male asked, watching the familiar face of Akira, whom only shook his head not daring to do anything else or try to stop the happening. Slightly noticeable was the fear on Akira's face. But there was also something else contradicting the latter; joy.

"Here, put these on." Shiki leaned over to the chair where Akira's close hang. Grabbing them he threw them on the bed near Aki's hands. Shakily Akira grabbed the fabric of his clothes and pulled it towards him. He did as he was ordered, even though it was by his former master, and dressed in his white pants and orange shirt.

Meanwhile Shiki had moved to tie Keisuke on the chair near Akira's desk. Red lines formed on the wrists of the tightly-bound rope. Keisuke remained silent all the while, although soft whimpers still escaped his lips. He wasn't sure if he should save his lover, since he had no idea whom this dark-haired male was. Akira however seemed to know him, judging by the fact that he wasn't as shocked as Kei.

"Come on, let's get you back." Shiki said with a determined look on his face as he already made his way to the door.

At first Akira wanted to obey, but then he remembered that Shiki had left him as his master and that he therefore needn't obey him anymore. "N-no.." The timid voice said softly.

"What no? You're mine, you're to obey. Get going." Shiki said, slightly narrowing his eyes and glaring at the silver-haired man.

Akira gasped quietly. "I-I'm not y-yours! I'm free." He stated.

"No. You're most definitely not. It has all been a mistake. When the slave is under eighteen years old and still a virgin he may not abandon his master until said person decides to take his innocence." Shiki said while he moved closer to his possession and grabbed said male's arm. "So therefore you.. are.. mine."

Akira was shocked. This couldn't be happening to him. First he was a slave, even though he had never asked for that, then they set him free due to him not having a year of freedom and now he was a slave again? It was all too much for him to handle. Finally he had his life back and he achieved a relationship with Keisuke, but now it would all be taken from him all over again.

On the other hand he was confused. His mind confused him. He was mad at Shiki for wanting to take him back, but he was also happy to see the man. He had missed him a lot and he knew that somewhere Shiki hadn't meant to just set him free. It was weird, but he enjoyed the feeling of someone being in control over him. But then again Keisuke could just as well do that.

"No."

The tall male laughed sarcastically. "It's not a choice." He said as he pulled the other along to the door.

"So that's it huh? That's the reason you came to get me?" Akira closed in on Shiki, whom had stopped walking and had frozen on the spot instead. He watched his slave glare at him with all hate he could. Shiki's eyes remained emotionless while the other was about to let a tear run down his cheek. Akira however tried to keep his composure and knew for sure that Shiki would never give him the answer he wanted to hear.

The raven turned to his slave and thought 'Why must I always turn things into a mess. Why can't I just tell him why I came back?'. It saddened him that he was so cold, but he could feel a hatefulness in Akira's words. The boy was beginning to dislike him. Nevertheless Akira had pissed off Shiki. How could he hook up with another man right after he was set free? Shiki would never admit, but it had hurt his feelings and most certainly broke his heart in more than one way. 'What a mess,' he thought, 'he'll never forgive me'.

"Well?" Akira demanded to know. Shiki looked his obsession in the eyes, not really knowing what to say. He could never voice the way he felt, let alone with the first person he ever had a crush on. Akira had turned cold on him right when he was able to get him back. 'Maybe I should let him keep his life, he doesn't want me,' Shiki thought.

Suddenly Akira was sure that the silence was his answer. He pushed his hands towards his, now, master as he trembled and looked up into the familiar ruby eyes: "If that's the case then do as you're told and take me home so you can fuck me and lock me up." Akira's harsh words stung. Keisuke watched the scene wide-eyed.

Shiki looked down vainly before something inside him snapped, due to Akira's words. "Don't you get it? You ignorant disinterested blind fool!" Shiki raged. "How could you d this? Why?" He flashed his katana in Keisuke's direction as he pushed Akria against the wall, their faces close to each other. He couldn't control himself anymore. This would mean the end for sure.

"Forget it. Just forget it all. Forget me, Akira." Shiki sighed and turned to the door, walking toward it slowly and disappointed.

Akira had no idea what feelings washed over him at the moment his master left him for the second time. Akira was accused of doing something to his master, while from his point of view everything had been done to him. He was confused and didn't understand.

"Did you .. set me free willingly?" Akira asked as the raven turned around shocked, shaking his head straight away. "Never would I have ordered you to go. I wanted you with me, but my family forced me to let you go."

Akira swallowed, he had no idea. Suddenly he understood why Shiki had been so mad. Aki had left him, without the both of them wanting that, and he had also broke the man's heart, starting to date Keisuke. He had been such a fool. Why had he never asked Shiki how he felt about him (Akira)? 'No.. I broke his heart.. No..' Akira thought as he collapsed to his knees, not wanting to hurt Shiki any more. "S-shiki… I…"

"Wait." Keisuke spoke all of a sudden. No one was expecting him to start talking so in surprise both of the other males' heads turned to Kei. "I know you can probably kill me for touching 'your' Akira, but when he sleeps.. He talks in his dreams. Heck, you're all he ever talks about when he's awake. He needs you more than you think."

A blush crept up on Akira's face. He knew it was all true, but he didn't know Keisuke had heard it all. It made it much more embarrassing to know that Keisuke made out with him even though he was still thinking of someone else.

Shiki stod facing the door, but with an expression no one had ever seen with him before; hope. "Is this true?" He asked, his voice not completely without trembling, as he tilted his head to the side to look over his shoulder, revealing one eye with a crimson red iris.

"Y-yes." Akira muttered, keeping his gaze to the floor and hiding his face with his bangs. Because he wasn't looking at his master anymore he didn't see him coming back. All of a sudden two arms surrounded him as his head shot up in surprise. Shiki pushed Akira against him, his arms holding him close. Stroking the silver hair with his gloved hand he wished he could hold him like this forever.

"I'm sorry Akira. It wasn't my intention to force you to go back with me. I just.. I was mad. At my parents and at you. First they take you from me and now you moved on with your life. I.. I thought I didn't mean anything to you anymore."

"How could I ever move on without you.. You're everything to me master." Akira looked up into ruby eyes with teary eyes himself and let Shiki lift him bridal style. His arms hooked around Shiki's neck while they kissed passionately. Shiki walked to the door and hit the light button located next to the doorpost once. The room turned dark while Shiki carried home his love.

"H-hello? Is anyone going to untie me? Hello?" – Keisuke.

…

SecretSuuhaisha: Thanks for reading, faving, alerting etc. I'm so thankful for all the reviews and feedback you all gave me! I hope you enjoyed reading this and till next time! c:


End file.
